


Lexa Loves Whales

by HurricaneJane



Series: Quality Ingredients One Shots [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneJane/pseuds/HurricaneJane
Summary: The Ask, based on a Tumblr post exercise where Lexa mentions her favorite animal is a whale and Raven was aware of it:How about a snippet of Raven and Lexa hanging out? Maybe where Raven learns Alex’s favorite animal?
Series: Quality Ingredients One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589668
Kudos: 87





	Lexa Loves Whales

“Hey,” Lexa smiled politely as she took the barstool next to Raven. She had just closed down Houm and was in her chefs pants and a sweater at Blake’s. Raven only ever saw Lexa on her way to, currently at, or on her way home from work, and had come to think of the fashionable chef only in her uniform.

“Hi!” Raven brightened and corralled her glasses and plates closer so Lexa could take up the space next to her.

“Clarke’s running late at work, so I thought I’d grab a drink and a bite while I wait for her to get home,” Lexa gestured at the taps. She hadn’t necessarily been expecting to run into Raven, but realized when she saw Clarke’s roommate sitting alone at the bar that she wasn’t disappointed.

Lexa liked the way Clarke spoke about Raven. Every story was always so authentic. Every opinion and anecdote had so much truth in it. On the few occasions that she and Raven had spent time in a group together, Lexa gravitated towards the confident lack of nonsense that Raven put out into the world.

“Awesome,” Raven nodded as she dunked a fry in some sauce. “The menu may look a little tame tonight, but you should try the wings,” Raven nodded at the chalkboard boasting ‘cheeses, wings, meat melt, new side, gyro, something sweet.’ Lexa smiled at the vague list. “She’s also kind of tired and over it today.”

“I respect both good wings, and being tired and over it,” Lexa chuckled. Harper pointed at the Austin Street tap and raised a brow at Lexa from the other end of the bar. Lexa nodded in return.

“How was work?” Raven said after a few moments of silence between them. Both women, a little tired and over it themselves, had their eyes trained on the TV showing an episode of animal planet.

“It was fine,” Lexa shrugged. “Uneventful, which is actually on the rare side for working in a busy restaurant.”

“I bet,” Raven sipped her beer and watched a family of seals on the television.

“You work today?” Lexa asked.

“I work every day,” Raven sighed.

“I get that,” Lexa thanked Harper for the beer and ordered some wings. A quiet moment lasting longer than it should passed between them. “What is it that you do again?” Lexa asked. She had been wracking her brain in the silence trying to remember.

“The short answer is that I work with computers,” Raven laughed.

“What’s the long answer?” Lexa chuckled.

“How much do you know about computers?” Raven glanced away from the TV to shoot Lexa a cheeky grin.

“Probably not enough to hear the long version,” Lexa grinned back.

“Essentially I’m a creative problem solver for a company that develops digital security systems. Some might call me a consultant of sorts,” Raven replied as she watched the scene shift to arctic foxes.

“And what might some others call you?” Lexa waved a hello to Octavia as she hurried by with someone’s food. She could sense Raven being elusive.

“I’m a damn fine hacker,” Raven said with price. “My company figured out that if you want to prevent hacking, you should probably have someone who knows what they’re trying to do on your team.”

“Using your powers for good, eh?” Lexa nodded. “Much respect there.”

“The money’s better,” Raven shrugged. “And while the other side comes with a lot of notoriety, I have a kickass health plan.”

“Gotta do what you’ve gotta do,” Lexa replied and they both laughed and clinked their beers together.

“I do a lot of programming, a lot of trouble shooting, and anytime they build something new, I get to try and destroy it which is always kind of fun in its own way,” Raven grinned with a devious glint in her eye.

“Clarke made it sound a lot dryer,” Lexa rested her elbow on the bar and leaned her chin in her hand as she watched the show switch to a segment on whales.

“I don’t know that she one hundred percent has a grip on it either,” Raven shrugged. “From the outside, it probably is pretty dry.”

Harper dropped off Lexa’s wings and refreshed her beer. Raven and Lexa ate quietly and kept their eyes on the TV as the conversation waned between them.

“I love whales,” Lexa blurted out.

“Yeah?” Raven glanced at Lexa out of the corner of her eye.

“They’re fascinating,” Lexa couldn’t fight a little grin. “My favorite animal hands down. You ever think about them?”

“Not particularly,” Raven cocked her head and gave it some thought.

“They’re enormous. Biggest animals on earth,” Lexa dunked her wings in some sauce. She appreciated that Octavia sent out four different options. “Some of them are so docile and some of them are so violent. Their migration patterns? Wild.”

“I didn’t know you were such a marine scholar, Woods,” Raven giggled. 

“I went through a phase when I was a little kid,” Lexa laughed, too. “I did a very excessive report on them in sixth grade.”

“What’s your favorite whale?” Raven tried her.

“Humpback,” Lexa replied without pausing to think.

“What’s the biggest whale?” Raven asked. They both still focused on the screen as they quietly ate their food.

“Blue whales,” Lexa said quickly.

“How about the fastest whale?” Raven smirked.

“That would be the fin whale,” Lexa pretended to push up a non-existent pair of glasses.

“Oh my god, really?” Raven laughed.

“Google it,” Lexa gestured at Raven’s phone on the bar beside her plate. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

“You answered so quickly and confidently that I’m not gonna challenge you,” Raven’s laughs died down as Clarke walked through the door.

“Hey! Sorry I’m late!” Clarke leaned in to give Lexa a quick kiss, then took up the seat beside her. “What are you guys up to?”

“It turns out Lexa is a whale expert,” Raven chuckled. 

“Stop, stop,” Lexa sarcastically waved Raven off. “I’m more of a recreational whale enthusiast.”

“Of all of the things I would’ve expected you two to talk about when you’re alone, whales was not among them,” Clarke nodded, impressed.

“We like to keep you on your toes,” Lexa joked. “How was your day, Babe? Let’s get you a beer.”


End file.
